If Only For Now A Power Rangers Time Force Story
by The4thperson
Summary: Jen is having bad dreams and is in need of time off. She confesses her fears she doesn't belong in the 21st century. The prelude to Power Rangers Time Force: The Time Masters.


POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE

IF ONLY FOR NOW

Disclaimer. I do not own Wes and Jen or any other power ranger, They are owned by Saban Brands. This is pure entertainment.

Silver Hills California 2016

It had been several months since the Legendary Battle. Six months ago Jen had given birth to their first born child. A girl, they named her Evelyn Rya Collins. They had a very happy existence. Jen had been Mrs. Collins for eleven years now and everyday felt like the first day. Wes had made the merger with NASADA which would put all of Biolabs research years ahead of itself.

Everyday when Jen finished training recruits at the Academy and Wes came home from a hard days work of meetings, and paperwork and making sure payroll was correct they would come together and look over Evelyn's crib. "Isn't she just perfect?" Jen asked. "Absolutely. She's my little Princess." Wes said. "What does that make me then?" Jen playfully asked. "My queen." Wes said. Jen leaned in and kissed him. "I love being Mrs. Jennifer Collins after eleven years it doesn't get old." "I don't think it ever can." Wes said/. He pulled his tie off from around his neck. "The jacket and tie life is a lot more complicated than the silver guardian, red time for ranger life." Jen snickered. She kissed me. "My hard working provider of a husband." "It's my goal now. I want to give both you and our daughter the best life possible."

Every night before going to sleep Jen would lay in the bed and look at the diamond ring on her finger. She was truly living a happy existence.

That night as Jen slept. She dreamt. In this dream she was with Wes. She was happy, smiling and laughing and kissing him. A disembodied voice whispered. _You don't belong here….._

Jen stopped, a look of concern on her face. She looked around. "Who said that?" "Jen are you alright?" Wes asked. Jen wrapped her arms tightly around Wes and she began vanishing in his arms. "Wes!" "Jen! Don't leave!" "I can't help it, I don't belong here! Never forget me!" And in thin air Jen was gone.

Jen's eyes popped open, she looked around and saw she was still in her bedroom. She looked over and saw Wes sound asleep next her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She did her morning routine. Got Evelyn up. Made breakfast for herself and and Wes. Wes came into the kitchen tieing his tie and fixing his cuff links. He went over to Evelyn and picked her up. "And hows my baby girl this morning?" "It's about time for her feeding do you mind Wes?" "Absolutely not, it's the highlight of my day." Jen smiled. 'I need to go get dressed. Got a brand new batch of recruits to break in this morning." Wes smiled. "Give 'em hell babe." "You know it." Jen leaned in and gave Wes a kiss. "I love you Wesley Collins." "I love you too Jennifer Collins." "I never get tired of being called that."

That day Jen spent yelling at the new recruits and drilling them. She enjoyed every second of it. She would think to herself if they only knew just how kind hearted and gentle of person she truly was. But they had to believe her to be a no frills bitch or they wouldn't take her seriously. With the recruits she was hard, mean. But she was only mean because all she wanted was for them to succeed and to be the best Silver Guardians out there. Eventually the Silver Guardians would become S.P.D. where there would be squads of Power Rangers. Having been a former ranger herself, she need to prepare everyone that came through her academy as though they would become a ranger one day.

What Jen didn't show to anyone was just how much that dream she had was bothering her. _You don't belong here_

Those words rang in her head. When training for the day was over, she went for a run through the park to clear her head. It helped but only temporarily. She stopped to catch her breath and get a drink of water. She looked over and saw the very tree she used to train on. She smiled to herself remember wailing on those thick tree limbs. In 2001 the 21st century had really become home to her. Now that she had been living in the 21st century since 2005 she had really become accustomed to living in the past. It was her home. She had built a family here. This is where she belonged.

That evening Wes came home and went into his office to look over some incoming contracts. Lightspeed Rescue and NASADA were the big and most important mergers. But there were mergers with smaller companies Biolab was negotiating with. Jen came into his office. "Hey." She said. "Hey you." "What you up to?" "Just looking over some contracts with smaller companies that want to merge with Biolab. I'm getting tired of reading. "Wes I need a vacation. I don't think we've really slowed down in eleven years." "You're right. We just got lost in Biolab, the Guardians, becoming parents. What do you say we go up to the Pacific Northwest. I own a cabin in the woods and just separate from society for 2 weeks?" "I'm in. I need this to be adult only." "Got it covered." "How?" "Eric and Taylor." "How do you know they'll watch Evelyn?" "Oh they will." Wes said with a smile.

The next day Wes had Eric and Taylor in his office. "Okay Jen and I need two weeks to ourselves. I need you guys to watch Evelyn." "Day to day criminals I can do Wes. But kids?" Eric said"Yeah I'm really more of a guardian to the city than a lone child?" Taylor said. "I'll give you both 2 weeks paid vacation and authorize a weeks worth overtime pay." Wes said. "Sold." Eric said.

At the end of the week Wes and Jen had their things packed in his jeep. They said goodbye to Eric and Taylor and Evelyn. Hopped in the Jeep and off they were. By the following morning they were in Washington. Wes' dad had a nice sized cabin built on a hill in the woods. Wes inherited it with everything else in his fathers passing. They arrived a two story wood cabin with a long winding front porch with three different entry ways. They began unpacking. "This'll be nice. Off the beaten path. Plenty of hiking and exploring to do." Wes said. "Just what I needed honey." Jen said. Once they were settled in they went into town to get food and other supplies. Later that day they packed up backpacks, strapped them on and went hiking. They looked at all the tall trees and other planet life. They walked by a winding river. Jen stopped and put her hand in the water and allowed the water to flow against her hand.

She was at peace. "I think if I remember correctly, we got just about a mile further there's a nice little scenic waterfall." "You came up here a lot?" "Yeah my Dad took me and my mom when she was alive up here a lot. He stopped doing vacations after she passed but kept the cabin because he wanted me to have it one day and bring my own family up here." "That's very nice." Jen stopped up and wiped her hand off. They walked further in the direction Wes indicated.

They sat down by a waterfall and just enjoyed the serenity that came with it. Wes gave Jen a kiss on the cheek. She smiled. She leaned her head against his as she bit into a strawberry. Wes kissed her head. "I love you Jen." "I love you too Wes." She raised her hand to look at the ring again. "You really love that ring don't you?" "I love that it was you who put it on me." "Yep silly me, in the 3005 having no clue if I'd ever see you again and still asked you to merry me." "Well when you love someone..." Jen said. She held up a strawberry to Wes' mouth and he took a bite. "Wow, those a good batch we picked up." "Nothing but the best when it comes to buying strawberries." Jen said. Wes laughed.

Later in the day they returned to the cabin and made dinner. They sat on the front porch sitting in comfortable relaxing silence. It had been overcast all day the temperature perfect, and there had been no sounds but the sounds of nature.

"We should call Eric later just to see how Evelyn is doing." Jen said. 'Of course we will. I miss her too."

Later that night they went to bed. Jen had the dream again. She disappeared in Wes' arms. Wes and Evelyn faded from her vision and she was gone.

She woke up taking in a sharp breath. She looked over and Wes was gone. She began to panic until she heard the clanging of dishes downstairs. She rested her hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She headed downstairs where Wes was making breakfast. "Hey sleepy head, I didn't wake you did I?" Wes said. "Not at all." Wes poured Jen a glass of orange juice. "Thanks." She took a sip. "Breakfast is served my dear." Wes said. Jen smiled and sat at the table with him and they ate

Later that day they were outside just enjoying being in nature. Jen was walking along the front of the cabin, between the trees. Wes was following behind her. Jen went behind a tree and leaned against it. Wes stopped behind her, with the tree between them. Jen wrapped her arms around the tree behind her, Wes took her hands, she smiled.

There was a sound of rolling thunder. Wes looked and saw storm clouds moving in from over the mountains. "We should head inside, looks like rain." "I want to stay out here a little bit longer." "Okay."

They stood in silence just holding onto to each other.

"You've seemed like you've been a thousand miles away. Is everything okay Jen?" "I've been having bad dreams. A distant voice tells me I don't belong here. Then I vanish from you and Evelyn. I'm afraid I might be changing the future drastically by being here and something will eventually come and take me away. I don't ever want to leave here." "I won't let anything take you from us. I'll fight until the world ends for us." Jen came from behind the tree and fell into Wes' arms. "You've been here in the 21st century for eleven years. We've built a family. You chose your own destiny. If we weren't meant to be here I don't think you would have made it here." "Thanks Wes."

At the moment the rain began to pour on them. More rolling thunder sounded. They walked back to the cabin the rain soaking them. Jen laughed as she had loved every moment of this. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

3016

Silver Hills California is no longer the war torn future it originally was. Instead it was a big and vibrant city. But of course crime was still a major thing in the future.

A car was speeding through the streets. A police car with the Katie and Lucas was chasing him they were morphed into their blue and yellow time force suites. Behind them three vector cycles with Trip and a red and pink time force ranger on them.

"If we stop him guys we can set mutant crime back ten years!" Lucas said. "I feel like he has something planned that no one will like!" The Pink ranger said. She sped up past the police car leading the chase, she was obviously the team leader.

They were chasing a new crime boss in town named Larson. He was more mutant than human and could give Ransik a run for his money. Larson had white skin and his right arm was green. He had one brown eye and his other eye was red.

Larson was headed straight for a building in the center of the city. "There it is!" He laid his foot down on the accelerator going faster. He got the entrance and stopped. He got out the car and pulled out a rocket launcher with him. He aimed it at the rangers and fired. They dodged the incoming rocket and hit a car off to the side causing a big enough explosion to distract the rangers. He dropped the launcher. He reached into his car and pulled out a sword and a large blaster.

"If any of you try and follow me, I'll blast you!" "Fat chance we aren't coming after you, give up peacefully and this can end now!" The red ranger said. Larson fired a blast hitting him square in the chest the blast knocking him over.

Larson laughed and ran into the building.

The other rangers ran over to him. "Are you alright?" The Pink ranger asked. "I'm fine, let's get after him." "After him!"

They ran into the building and began searching for him.

They finally caught up to him and the Pink ranger held up her badge. "Larson, you're under arrest by order of time force!" "Not by a long shot, your journey is almost over!"

"What's he doing?" Katie asked. Trip looked at the machine and studied it quickly. "It's a time machine!" He warned.

"You're in possession of an unauthorized time device! Surrender now!" The red ranger shouted. Larson opened up a worm hole. "Catch me first! When I'm finished there will be no more time force!" He leapt into the wormhole and disappeared.

Larson materialized in the year 2016. He looked around and saw how different the buildings were. To him it was so primitive. In 3016 the wormhole had stayed open. The rangers looked over the machine trying to figure out where Larson went.

"Any idea where he went off to?" Lucas asked. "Who knows with Larson. He could have gone anywhere." The Pink ranger said.

Trip looked at the computer. "He went to the year 2016." "What's he going to do there?" Lucas said. "Wait! 2016. That's where Wesley and Jennifer Collins live." Katie said. " Wesley and Jennifer Collins are pretty much the mother and father of time force!" Trip said. " If he kills them and destroys biolab, There will never be a time force!" Lucas said.. "We have to go then!" The red ranger said. "Commander Logan Larson has gone to the year 2016 to stop the creation of time force, he used an illegal time gate to travel to the 21st century. We're going after him to stop him. Out." The Pink ranger said. "Alright guys lets go." She continued. Before Commander Logan or anyone from time force headquarters could respond the rangers without a second thought, barley a first thought all leapt into the wormhole to travel 1,000 years to the past. To save Wes and Jen.

THE END/

Coming soon. The Time Force Rangers come to 2016 to save Wes and Jen from certain death. Who are the Pink and Red time for rangers? Also the Time Masters are coming.


End file.
